Golden Smile and Silver Tears
by Piro-chan
Summary: Just what are these crippling visions that Ash keeps having, and why does he feel like he's living the wrong life? AAML FULL SUMMARY INSIDE. ON HIATUS.
1. A Bond that Can't be Broken

**~*~ GOLDEN SMILE AND SILVER TEARS ~*~**

**Summary:**** When Delia, decides to make the long move to Johto in order to accept a job offer as Cherrygrove City's new Government landscaper, Ash is dragged – unwillingly – along with her only a month before his tenth birthday. Of course, this means that Ash's eventful first day as a trainer could never transpire, and that he missed his chance to meet his partner, Pikachu as well as his first traveling companion, Misty. Or, does fate have other plans? Just what are these crippling visions that Ash keeps having, and just why does he feel like he's living the wrong life? Based mostly on the Anime, but follows the story line of the Gold and Silver games. (AAML)**

**  
*****Disclaimer:**** I do not own Pokemon, Satoshi Tajiri does. I'm not gonna say it more than once, mmmkay? Mmmkay. **

**Author's Note: **

Hey everyone! Or…Well, not really everyone, seeing as I'm a very unpopular author. Hehe, anyway, hello to all of you out there that are brave enough to give my very first

multi-chapter fanfiction a try. The title of the story, "Golden Sun and Silver Tears" is taken from a lyric in Rica Matsumoto's song, "Okay", so credit to her for that. I've actually had this idea for a couple of years, and am only writing it now. I know, I'm a procrastinator, what can I say? But this idea wanted to be born, and I just couldn't deny it life. Anyway, without further ado, on with the fic!

**Prologue: A Bond that Can't be Broken**

"Get it Gary! Don't let this one get away!"

A man's cries filled the heavy air as I scampered through the damp grass in search of safety. The land above me was roofed with storm clouds; it was almost impossible for me to keep track of my two pursuers while pounding rain and thunder assaulted my sensitive ears. Their heavy feet shook the ground and I could feel them gaining on me. Making a snap decision, I veered south towards the nearest town. I dashed through the rural streets and ducked under a small, white-picket fence. As the humans were having difficulty infiltrating the yard, I made my escape through a small vegetable patch, completely soiling my paws with mud in the process. I then tore down the gravel road towards the center of town, seeking shelter from the storm and my hunters.

I squeezed inside the largest building I could find, where I moved to a dark corner and, shivering, began to clean my paws of gravel and mud.

The door of the building then abruptly opened to reveal one of the two humans. The young boy flipped the central light switch on, illuminating the building, which, in better light, was clearly some sort of laboratory.

"Grandpa!" The boy yelled, "It's in the lab -- come quick!"

A much older, graying man appeared panting in the doorway.

"Be very calm," he whispered, "we don't want to frighten it." His voice, however, gave away his excitement.

While scanning the room for any means of escape, they were closing in on me slowly.

Purely on impulse, I raced to the other end of the room where a large, rather boxy machine with a steel-paneled door was humming softly. Gathering speed, I jumped into the contraption and pulled the door shut with my tail.

The older man soon appeared in the tiny circular window mounted to the door; his fists repeatedly bashing against the thick glass.

His muffled yell of: "Gary, pull the plug!" could just barely be heard above the machine.

He yelled again "Ga-"

I couldn't be completely sure of what happened next, but I knew I could no longer hear the man's shouting. The machine went utterly black, before an eruption of bright light filled the large capsule. The machine's humming started to grow faster and faster until the humming began to feel like movement. I closed my eyes against the brightness and held tight to the now shaking floor beneath me. The torment seemed to last an eternity; nevertheless, it eventually stopped just as abruptly as it had started.

I cautiously opened one eye and was met by blackness.

A cheery light, unlike the fluorescent glow of the lab, was seeping out from the machine's small window. I warily nudged the heavy door with my side; it swung open easily enough.

Putting one muddy, yellow paw onto the plush, pink carpet beneath me, I scanned my new surroundings.

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Note: **

Yay! So there's the prologue. The next chapter is the actual start to the story and is much longer.**Please R&R!**

- Piro-chan


	2. An Alternate Beginning

**Chapter One: An Alternate Beginning **

"Happy Birthday to me, Happy Birthday to me, Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday…"

Ash's voice was shaky as he sat singing to himself in the back of the moving truck his mother had rented. As the sturdy van bumped along the rural, dirt road, his voice continued to break – he was on the edge of tears.

"Happy—Happy…Birthday to me…"

He finished the song half-heartedly and, leaning backwards into one of the many cardboard boxes, scrunched his legs tighter to his chest and rested both arms and his forehead on his knees.

Yes, indeed, it was young Ash's tenth birthday. Ever since he was very young – no older than four, it had been his dream to become a Pokemon trainer and follow in his late father's footsteps. Now, however, this dream seemed a million miles away.

It's common knowledge that, in the Kanto region, any individual looking to obtain a trainer's license and a starter Pokemon may do so upon their tenth birthday by simply contacting their local Gym Leader or, in Pallet Town's case, Pokemon Researcher, and arranging for an appointment.

Of course, being very eager and on close, 'family-friend' terms with Pallet's Pokemon Prof., Professor Oak, Ash had virtually had his appointment booked from the moment he had shown interest in training.

But, as fate would have it, Ash's mother, Delia, now a single mother trying to make ends meet, had received a job offer from far off in the region of Johto. As cruel as it was, Ash was forced to pack his belongings just less than a month before his birthday, and travel with his mother to their new home in a small place called 'New Bark Town', just South East of the slightly larger Cherrygrove City, where Delia would have to commute to work. Of course, Ash had complained profusely at the idea, insisting that, if he was to start his Pokemon journey in exactly twenty-six days, eighteen hours, thirty-five minutes and fifty fiv—no, fifty four seconds (he glanced at his official Pokemon League watch), there was really no point in him moving along with his mother. Delia, however, insisted that, because Ash was still underage, he was to move with her to Johto. She had lived in Pallet all her life, and was naturally just as upset about leaving as her son, but she wanted to do her very best to provide for her boy, and she knew that involved accepting the landscaping job that awaited her in Cherrygrove. As upset as Ash was, a small part deep inside of him knew that his mother cared for him very much, but, being only nine years old and self absorbed (as all children that age tend to be), he couldn't find it in his heart to forgive her. Just yet.

A little more than an hour later, the van screeched to a halt, sending a stack of cardboard boxes crashing down upon poor Ash. Grumbling and rubbing gingerly at the back of his head, Ash pushed his way through the clutter just in time to see a blinding flash of light come from the mouth of the van. His mother appeared at his side soon after, helping him clear a pathway between boxes so that he could escape the stuffy confides of the van.

"I'm sorry, honey, I haven't driven in years, and I was never very good with stick…"

Delia rambled as Ash jumped clear of the van. He wasn't listening, though. He was too busy grasping the fact that, despite a few obvious differences, New Bark Town was strikingly similar to Pallet.

"…And the men on the Viridian ferry weren't the most agreeable; the cost was more than I expected it to be too…"

Ash wasn't sure if this similarity was something he liked. He had spent the past few weeks building up an image of New Bark Town in his mind; an image completely different from what he was used to.

"…I think I might have gained a little weight, too. Well, I'll have to ride out to Cherrygrove on my bike everyday, so I figure that problem should take care of itself…"

As much as the striking similarity comforted Ash, it frightened him even more. It made him wonder if he would start to lose the vividness of his memories of Pallet; what the sunsets looked like on the Southern beach, how his mother's vegetable garden smelt, the feel of Pallet's lush prairie grass under his gloved fingers. Thinking about it was enough to make him cry.

"…I suppose all in all, it was a rather enjoyable trip, wasn't it? …Ash?" Delia slowly made her way towards her son and placed a hand on his shoulder. Ash started and quickly wiped his eyes with the back of his gloves before turning to face his mother. He wore a small, wavering smile, but his face was red and his eyes were still puffy.

Delia sighed and her expression softened. "Ash, honey, why don't you go wash up and get settled into your new room. I'll call you when dinner's ready, okay?"

"Sure, mom." his voice broke. Embarrassed, he took towards their rather traditional looking, new house with his head hung and the brim of his official League cap covering his tear-filled eyes.

OoO

After a quiet birthday dinner, with a lot less communication from Ash than usual (except for the occasional mumbling of "Pass the salt."), Ash retired to his new room.

Upon arriving at his room, Ash ungracefully kicked off his house slippers and stepped onto the aged tatami mats of his floor.

'All this tradition stuff is so complicated' Ash thought in annoyance as he searched for the room's oshiire. Upon finding it, he pulled the stubborn panel open and tugged at the dusty futon inside.

As Ash was airing out the futon and the bedding he had found in the oshiire, his mother appeared smiling at the door.

"It's so good to see that you've found everything okay." She said as she slid her own slippers off and placed them neatly beside the door before straightening Ash's own pair.

"Yeah."

Ash smiled weakly as his mother walked over and embraced him lovingly. They broke apart, and she began patting his mess of raven hair.

"I have something for you." She smiled gently as she pulled a small device from her pocket and placed it in Ash's now bare hands.

"Now don't get too excited. It's nothing big, but this is a milestone birthday for you, so I figured it should be something practical."

Ash's hands began to tremble as he realized what it was he was holding.

"Mom! H- how did you…?!" Ash stuttered as he continued to stare at the object in his hands. "This must have cost - "

"Don't." Delia cut him off, "I know how upset you are about missing your chance to start your journey, and I know that this can't make up for the late start, seeing as you'll have to wait until we become citizens of Johto to apply for your Trainer's license, but I know that this will eventually help you when you start training. Happy Birthday, sweetie."

Ash stared glassily at the latest model of Silph Co.'s PokeGear still clutched in his hand before leaping on to his mom.

"Thank you!" he cried, squeezing her tightly.

She giggled and patted his black locks.

"I'm glad you like it, honey, but it's getting late. It's time to go to bed, okay? We have to get up early tomorrow to finish unpacking and make the trip to Cherrygrove. Now, go brush your teeth and get ready for bed."

Ash groaned as he sauntered over to the washroom, never once looking up from his new toy.

OoO

Ash fell into an easier sleep than he had expected. He lay nestled under the old yet comfortable bedding, PokeGear still in hand, mouth hanging wide open. However, despite the comfort he felt, his dreams were not entirely pleasant.

The first thing Ash noticed about his surroundings was that they were familiar, but at the same time foreign. As if a cloud had tried to block out the setting sun, Ash felt like he was viewing the world through a significantly old camera; there was a very definitive sepia hue to everything.

He watched silently as friends, classmates, and rivals all skipped along the roads of Pallet with their new Pokemon partners; they seemed not to notice him. Their lack of acknowledgement angered him, and so he called out to them only to realize that his voice was non-existent.

Panicking, Ash began to run towards them, flailing his arms in order to gain their attention. Ash was nearly to them when he smacked, hard, into an invisible barrier and, no matter how hard he pounded on it or tried to scream, no sound was emitted from his efforts. It was then he heard a low rumbling from the sky.

Fear shot through his entire body as he tilted his neck upward and saw Professor Oak. But it wasn't Professor Oak – no, it couldn't be. The Professor he remembered was not 50 feet tall and did not wear an expression of pure malice on his aged face.

Suddenly, the dirt roads of Pallet dissolved around him and there was darkness. Oak's massive fingers smudged the barrier around him (which he realized now was, in actuality, a glass container) and began to lift it from Ash. Oak's maniacal grin grew as another large figure came to stand beside him. In the darkness, it took Ash a while to realize that the second giant was none other than the Professor's grandson, and Ash's number one rival, Gary Oak.

Gary had on his typical sneer as he reached swiftly towards his belt and drew a single Pokeball. His dark eyes then flitted to Ash. His smile grew.

Ash barely had time to process what was happening as Gary whipped the ball at his body with blinding speed. He tried to cry out as the sphere struck him, but Ash's voice still refused to work.

And then, a blast of light combated the darkness. All at once, Ash experienced the most extreme emotions of happiness and depression he had ever known; the feeling was overwhelming. Images, scents, flavours and sensations all rushed through him like lightning. The phenomenon lasted an eternity, and yet, it didn't last nearly long enough.

The emotions gradually receded until Ash came to a complete standstill. Overloaded by all that had just occurred, Ash's knees collided with the ground and he began gasping for air. Opening his eyes against the brightness, Ash realized that he was not alone.

When Ash's eyes had finally adjusted, he spotted the barren space's other inhabitant sitting a ways off with her chin resting lightly on her knees. There was nothing extraordinary about her, and yet she was the most interesting thing Ash had ever laid eyes on. Her short, red curtain of hair hid her face from view, until she turned to stare at the white space's intruder with piercing sea-green eyes. Ash immediately found himself lost in those ocean-coloured eyes, and gave a silent gasp.

In that one instant, Ash felt utterly complete. He knew absolutely everything about this girl, and yet he knew nothing. He simultaneously loved and hated this girl. He felt so safe and open in the presence of this girl; stripped down to his most basic form, and yet he felt so complex. He _was_ so complex, but she understood him perfectly.

He looked into her eyes, and he was home.

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Note:**

Yeah, so I guess this ends the first actual chapter of this story! 0

A couple things that I still need to take care of:  
Because, in the games, Johto seems to be so much more traditional than Kanto (shrines, temples, towers, legends, buildings), I decided to depict that in my story, so I used some Japanese terms:

**Slippers** – The floor in traditional Japanese houses is made out of a delicate material, indoor slippers are used in order to protect it from damage.

**Tatami** – Traditional Japanese houses often have rooms in which the floor is covered in straw-woven mats called tatami mats. You'll notice that both Ash and Delia removed their slippers before stepping into a tatami-lined room. This is because tatami mats are too delicate even for slippers. Tatami is also often used as measurement in real estate. This unit of measurement is called 'Jo'. One Jo equals about 1.53 square meters.

**Oshiire **– A wall-cupboard in which futons, and bedding are placed during the day to create extra space within a bedroom.

Okay, so I think that's about it. If you have any other questions about the story, please feel free to PM me. Thank you so much for reading! **Don't forget to R&R!**

Until next time,

- Piro-chan


	3. Reunion: A Bond that Can't be Broken

**Chapter Two: Reunion - A Bond that Can't be Broken Part Two**

"Coo! Coo! Coooo! Coo! Coo! Coo---!"

Ash awoke with a start to the sound of his Pidgy alarm clock colliding with a wall and smashing into at least a thousand pieces.

"Wha--- What's - what happened…?" Ash sat bolt upright on his futon and shook his groggy head around the room.

"Where the heck am I?!" he wailed, taking in his surroundings. "I…Where is…Oh! –Wait! The move…"

Ash, remembering all that had happened the previous day, sank back into bed. He instinctively reached out to try and locate his new PokeGear, but instead, his hand met with a rather sharp object that turned out to be a piece of his destroyed alarm clock.

Ash yelped in pain and jumped out of bed. Wincing, he pulled the offending piece of plastic from his finger and inspected the damage. A small trickle of blood appeared where the skin had been breached.

Ash watched in wide-eyed amazement as the tiny drop of crimson blood made it's way down his index finger towards his palm. In his mind's eye, Ash saw a flash of red hair, a blinding white light and then there was darkness.

"Ash! If you're not ready to go in five minutes, you can forget about coming with me to Cherrygrove! Hurry up and eat your breakfast!" Delia's shout from down the stairs snapped Ash from his trance.

He wiped his hand hastily on his nightshirt, staining it slightly before shaking his head violently.

'What was that all about?' he thought hazily as he stepped over the mess of his broken clock (he'd clean it up later, honest!) towards the clothes his mother had already placed out for him.

Ash was already half way out the door when he realized he'd forgotten something. Making a quick little switchback, he swiped his PokeGear from off the floor (making sure to _avoid_ the sharp, plastic objects this time), and stumbled as fast as he could down the stairs in his house slippers.

"If I didn't know any better I'd think I had a Donphan in the house." Delia said snidely as she placed an incredibly large platter of breakfast foods in front of her son.

"Hey! There's no way you're leaving me behind today! After all that time I spent in the moving van, I think I'm anorexic now!" Ash managed to choke out as he wolfed down his food.

"I think you mean 'anemic', honey. Anorexia is different. And please, Ash, slow down. You're going to kill yourself." Delia chided.

Ash's reply came in the form of muffled scarfing noises and the sound of, Delia was sure, Ash swallowing both of his sunny-side eggs whole. She sighed in defeat.

"I'm just glad that you seem to be more like yourself, today. I was a little worried about you last night; I could hear you making terrible noises in your sleep."

Ash looked up at her with a piece of toast clamped tightly between his teeth. He ripped the bread savagely, and, while chewing, said: "'Eally? I 'on't 'emember 'abin' 'ny dreems 'ast nigh'." he swallowed hard. "I think I slept pretty well."

"You, my dear, could sleep through an earthquake." Delia smiled. "In either case, I'm just glad that you seem to be your old self again. Your apatite has certainly returned."

Ash grinned widely, revealing left over residue from his breakfast still stuck to his teeth.

"Yeah, I kinda just decided last night that I should at least give this place a shot, I mean, it looks pretty nice so far…"

The previous night, before falling to sleep, Ash had spent a good hour looking over the functions of his PokeGear. He soon discovered that, on top of it having cell phone capabilities, a radio card, and a world clock, it also came equipped with an interactive map of the Johto region. As apprehensive as Ash was about the very idea of Johto, he had to admit that some of the places he had seen intrigued him. Maybe, just maybe, he'd have a fun time traveling this region.

"And, hey, this place is supposed to have completely different kinds of Pokemon than Kanto, right? I can't wait to see the look on Gary's face when he gets a load of my ultra-rare Johto Pokemon!"

Ash began laughing menacingly, gleefully visualizing Gary quaking in fear as his twenty foot tall Pokemon, decked out in battle armor and the works, loomed over him. His mother sweat dropped.

"Oh dear!" Delia exclaimed as she glanced at the kitchen clock. "Ash, get up stairs, brush your teeth and get your shoes. We're leaving!" Delia called as she dashed to get her purse and shoes from the genkan*.

"But moooooom," Ash whined, leaning lazily over the kitchen table "I just brushed my teeth last night! I don't have'ta do it again."

"Your breakfast says different." Delia said bluntly, staring again at the leftover food stuck to her son's face "Upstairs. Brush. Now." She gestured towards the stairs.

After ten minutes of arguing, ten _seconds _of actual teeth brushing, and a five-minute lecture on how long an adequate amount of 'brushing time' should be, they were out the door.

OoO

Even Ash had to admit that the walk to Cherrygrove was a lovely one. The quaint dirt road was shaded from the morning sun by a wide assortment of trees Ash had never seen before. Tall grass, wild flowers and shrubs lined both sides of the path, but occasionally gave way to open clearings in which there were an abundance of rocky ledges; Ash amused himself by seeing just how large a ledge he had to jump before his mother freaked-out. It turned out to be six feet.

After around thirty minutes of walking, the small city of Cherrygrove became visible through route twenty-nine's thick vegetation. As the pair approached the city's limits, the coniferous trees of the forest gave way to gentler deciduous trees and, eventually, the majority of plant-life became a combination of wild roses and ornamental cherry trees. Luscious and in full bloom, they danced idly in the soft breeze.

"'CHERRYGROVE CITY, The City of Cute Fragrant Flowers'" Ash read the small, wooden sign resting at the entrance to the floral city.

"Hey, mom! What's this?" He motioned to the sign.

"This?" Delia asked as she caught up to her son. "This is Cherrygrove's Welcome sign. All the major town's here in Johto have them; each have their own individual slogan, too."

"Oh."

….

"Does New Bark Town have one?"

"Yes, I believe it does…" she paused. "Now what was it again…?"

"I believe it is: 'NEW BARK TOWN, The Town Where the Winds of a New Beginning Blow', if I'm not mistaken."

Both Ash and Delia visibly jumped.

"You're not Delia Ketchum, are you?" They turned, in unison, to see a fairly well dressed, older man. He wore thick-rimmed glasses that only seemed to magnify his already large, brown eyes. His brow was wrinkled upwards, increasing the visibility of some odd liver spots, as he stared at them through his thick, white eyebrows.

"Oh, um, yes!" Delia answered, clearly flustered.

"I'm Kouta Nakamura. Sorry to have startled you." He smiled and extended a wrinkled hand.

"Oh!" Delia gasped in realization and immediately took Kouta's hand. "I'm sorry! I didn't realize - - Nice to meet you too, Mr. Nakamura." Delia gave a nervous smile.

"Nonsense! Do not apologize. And, please, call me Kouta. And you must be young Ash." Kouta's wrinkled chapped lips pulled into a warm smile.

"Ash," Delia cut in. "This is my new boss, Mr. Nakamura. He's in charge of developing Cherrygrove's new city hall."

"Ah, yes. Nice to meet you sir." Ash shifted his weight uncomfortably as he did his best to make eye contact, but his gaze kept betraying him and wandering over the old man's liver spots.

After a rather uncomfortable silence, Kouta spoke up.

"So, Mrs. Ketchum," He took a stark white handkerchief from the breast pocket of his suit and dabbed at his spotted forehead. "Shall we?"

"Oh, um, yes. Of course." Delia straightened slightly and adjusted her purse's shoulder strap. "Ash, you can wander around for a little while, but make sure to meet me back at the Pokemon Center on the East side of town at three o'clock sharp. Don't make me go looking for you."

"Yeah, mom. Jeez, I get it already. Back to the Center by three o'clock if I want to keep breathing."

Delia shot him a stern glance that seemed to say 'just this once, keep your mouth shut don't mess this up for me', before adopting her normally sweet tone once again.

"_Please _don't be late. 'Love you, honey." She kissed him on the forehead.

"Ugh, mom!" Ash groaned as he rubbed at his head with the back of his arm.

Kouta smiled expectantly at Delia, and the two made their way down the steady slope towards the center of the city and the site of Cherrygrove's new city hall.

Ash waited until their retreating figures were out of sight before turning to stare back in the direction of New Bark Town.

" 'Where the Winds of a New Beginning Blow', huh?"

OoO

After an hour of walking around in circles, Ash had come to realize one thing about Cherrygrove city: it was boring.

Being from a small town himself, Ash knew quite well that even a city that seemed boring could have plenty of potential. However, he also knew that potential could only be seen by people native to said city; it takes years to make hideouts, find hotspots, and develop claim over them. Most importantly, any social human being would need friends to share in their achievements. At the moment, Ash was feeling quite lonely, and, although he'd never admit it, he wouldn't even mind meeting up with Gary – at least he was a familiar face.

So, with nothing to do, and no one to do it with, Ash decided to retire to the Pokemon Center early.

OoO

After dragging his body across town in a melancholy fashion, Ash had reached the sliding, glass doors of the Center and was about to go in, before a child – who couldn't possibly be any older than seven – darted in front of him, knocking him to the ground.

Said child then turned to give Ash the coldest glare he'd ever received. The child's golden eyes lay dead in their sockets, and yet they seemed to emit an iciness like no other. The effect was only made more vivid by the dark locks of red hair that framed his sallow face.

'This – this kid -- he can't be for real…!' Ash's mind was absolutely frozen; disturbed by the boy he saw standing over him. All the emotions pouring out of this boy's body - hate, malice, anguish, this was no child. No child had the right to be so cold.

"Stay out of my way." The child's lips barely moved, but his message was undoubtedly clear.

Awoken from his stupor, Ash began to feel his annoyance build.

"What the heck was that for?!" Ash yelled as he stood and brushed himself off. "You could have just said, 'excuse me' or something."

A visible wave of fury shot through the boy as he glowered into Ash's eyes. Even though, now, with Ash standing, the boy was quite noticeably shorter than Ash was himself, he was still intimidating. The child's dull eyes flashed for a brief second as he sucked in a harsh breath.

"Well, are you gonna apologize or what?" Ash asked impatiently, folding his arms over his chest.

Ash never did know when to shut up.

The boy jumped, hand extended far over his head, fist clenched, ready to strike Ash.

There was a sound of glass doors opening.

Ash cringed and closed his eyes, but nothing came.

Slowly, Ash opened his eyes.

Nurse Joy stood in the doorway of the Center, a stern expression imprinted upon her young face as she gripped the younger boy's wrist, holding it a mere foot away from Ash's head.

"I will not condone fighting anywhere _near_ my Center, is that clear?" Joy asked firmly as her gaze roamed over both boys. "I suggest you two either break it up, or find someplace else to go."

"But he – It wasn't my- Nurse Joy --!" Ash protested as he tried feebly to defend himself.

"I don't care whose fault it is, just end it now, or please leave the premises."

The boy yanked his arm free of Joy's hand in one swift movement, "Whatever. I'm leaving." He said before turning his back on them and walking briskly towards the Western gate of Cherrygrove.

Ash watched the boy's retreating back for a moment before turning to face Nurse Joy.

"I'm sorry about all the commotion, Nurse Joy, honest, I am, but you just gotta let me into the Center." Ash pleaded. "I'm supposed to wait here for my mom."

Joy's typical smile returned to her face as she nodded. "Yes, of course. I don't think I can expect much trouble from you. To be honest, I was worried that other boy might have hurt you."

"Hey!" Ash whined, rather insulted at Joy's implication that a seven year old could have harmed him. "I could have knocked him out if I wanted to, I just don't hurt kids, is all." Ash puffed out his chest.

Joy giggled. "Alright then, I'm sure you could have."

"As I'm sure you already know, my name is Joy." The nurse placed a hand on Ash's shoulder and began leading him inside the Pokemon Center. "May I ask yours?"

"I'm Ash, from Pallet t—" Ash stopped himself. "I mean, New Bark Town..."

"Ah!" Said Joy knowingly. "So you live just a few miles East." She crossed the tiled floor of the relatively empty Center and resumed her usual place behind the counter.

"That's right."

"So then, Ash, do you happen to know Elm, the famous Pokemon Researcher?" Joy asked hopefully. "His laboratory is located near the West edge of New Bark Town."

"Uh, no I don't." Ash replied confusedly. "I think that a good family friend of mine has mentioned that name, though…" Ash leaned his elbow against the front counter as he wracked his brain for any conversation in which the name 'Elm' might have been mentioned.

"Yeah, I think I've definitely heard Professor Oak talk about a Professor Elm." Ash decided.

"Professor Oak?" Joy asked excitedly. "Oh, this is wonderful! Ash, could I ask you to do me a tremendous favour?"

"Uh…Sure." Ash was confused.

"You see, earlier today we had a little bit of a problem with a piece of our electronic equipment." She paused. "You see, it started when a wild Pokemon somehow managed to break into Professor Oak's lab and fiddle with a machine very similar to the one we use here."

"I think I get it…" Ash nodded slowly. "But what exactly is this 'machine' you keep mentioning? What does it do?"

"Well, the machines in question," Joy motioned to a large, rather burnt-looking capsular device in the far corner of the room. "are the brain-child of one of Professor Oak's associates, Bill of Cerulean city. Almost every Pokemon Center in both Johto and Kanto is currently equipped with one. These machines work on the principle of being networked together, so they allow us, here at the Center, to transfer and receive Pokemon from either other Pokemon Centers or Labs."

"Oh." Ash nodded. "I get'cha." He didn't really, but he was eager to hear the rest of Joy's story. "Uh…is the machine supposed to look like it's half melted?"

"No. You see, this morning, the unexpected transfer of a Pikachu occurred. The Pokemon seemed very agitated, so, naturally, I tried my best to subdue it. However, in its panic, the Pikachu ended up destroying the machine."

"Wow." Ash surveyed the damage again. "That must have been a powerful electric attack."

"Yes." The nurse nodded. "It also leaves me with a second problem."

"Oh?"

"Professor Oak called shortly after I had detained the Pikachu, and he explained the situation to me. It seems that he would be very appreciative if it was to be returned to him, however, as you can see," she nodded in the direction of the machine, "I am in no condition to do so."

"No kidding." Ash whistled dramatically.

"But Professor Elm is." Joy looked directly at Ash. "Ash, if it wouldn't be too much trouble, would you mind taking Pikachu to Professor Elm's lab for me?"

Ash smiled brightly. "Not a problem at all!"

"That's wonderful! Joy exclaimed. "Thank you."

Ash grinned and rubbed absently at the back of his head. "Nah, I mean, I'm going back that way anyway, and I don't want to disappoint the Professor."

"Of course. Then," Nurse Joy dove under the counter and reappeared a second later holding an unusual looking Pokeball, emblazoned with a lightning bolt. "please take good care of this." She placed it in Ash's outstretched hand.

Ash gasped lightly as he ran a gloved hand over the surface of the ball. 'So smooth.' He thought.

"Now, it goes without saying that you are not to release the Pokemon contained within that ball under any circumstances. It's been labeled as dangerous, and probably should _not_ be handled by children in the first place, but I can't afford to leave my post to go deliver it."

"I understand…" Ash said glumly. He'd always assumed that he would be excited upon holding his first Pokeball; that he would be ecstatic about meeting his new partner. But this Pokemon was not his. He was just a delivery boy.

"My mom'll be he here in about an hour, so I'll just wait on one of the couches."

"All right, Ash. Thanks again." Joy gave him a warm smile.

As Ash sauntered his way over to the couches in the waiting room of the Center, his leg collided with the pointed edge of a magazine table and went tumbling to the ground.

For the second time that day, Ash's ears were met with a smashing sound as the Pokeball he had been entrusted with flew from his hand and cracked on the tile floor.

Everyone in the Center froze, and looked on with bated breath.

Nothing happened.

Sighing with relief, Ash pulled himself up and went to retrieve the ball.

"Ash, _no_!" Joy screamed.

Ash's hand was nearly on the Pokeball, when a flare of white light exploded from within, and the small, yellow, mouse Pokemon appeared in front of him.

"Ash." Joy whispered urgently. "Ash, back away, _now_."

But he could not hear her. As he stared into the beast's eyes, he was filled with a sort of calm; the feeling washed over him, covering him like a blanket and shielding him from the rest of the world. And in turn, the formerly vicious creature seemed to share the same feeling. Their dark eyes met in affinity, and then the feeling became too much.

As if being controlled, Ash mechanically reached his gloved hand towards the monster in front of him. Awakened from a trance by Ash's touch, Pikachu stiffened and bit the offending object.

Jumping, Ash realized what he had done.

"Ash! Get Away!"

It all happened so suddenly that none of the Center's patrons had time to cry out: The entire Pokemon Center was illuminated by a sudden discharge.

"Pi-Ka-Chu!" the creature howled as the blinding light enveloped both it and Ash.

Ringing, a ringing in his ears. An alarm clock -- shattered; plastic shards everywhere. And then there was blood, slowly at first, and then a cascade. It flowed in a constant stream, like a curtain of red hair. Two, large, blue, unblinking eyes, and then a voice:

'Where the Winds of a New Beginning Blow'

This phrase echoed in Ash's mind before his world went black.

**To Be Continued...**

**Author's Note:**

Hey all!

First off, I wanted to say a big 'thank you' to all _three_ of my wonderful reviewers, but, unfortunately, my very first review was anonymous, so I'll have to leave them out, sorry! Thank you to both StrawberryPavlova and KaterinaBeloved for being my first two official reviewers! I'm so happy that my first reviews were good ones.

So, that's it for this chapter. It's a fair bit longer than both the previous ones, and I was wondering if that was a good thing? Should I portion them out smaller? Or was this one not long _enough_? In any case, it's done, and I hope it was an enjoyable read.

- **Genkan:** An entrance way in a traditional Japanese house where shoes are swapped for house slippers.

What do Ash's visions mean?!!!?11!!?!1!!one!1?

Also, did anyone notice that Ash is back to his old self and _not _being emo? XD  
He really wants to give Johto a try, but you know how stubborn he can be.

Anyway, thanks again for reading. **Please R&R, constructive criticism and questions are always welcomed. :D**

**Next chapter hopefully up soon!**

Till then,

~ Piro–chan


	4. Awakening

**GOLDEN SMILE AND SILVER TEARS**

No, I am not dead. Just don't have much inspiration. This chapter is short. And crappy.

Enjoy!

**Chapter Three: Awakening **

"Ash, honey! Oh, Ash! Please wake up!"

Every fiber in Ash's body ached as he slowly opened his glassy chocolate eyes.

"Oh! Thank goodness you're awake!" Delia threw herself at her barely conscious son.

He yelped in surprise and pain as their skin made contact; the feeling of a thousand needles biting into his flesh consumed him. Moaning, he sunk deeper into the rickety hospital bed he was laying on.

"I'm sorry, sweetie! Are you alright?" Delia sprang off of him.

"I…" Ash's tongue was thick in his mouth. "What happened?"

Delia began to look concerned again. "Don't you remember, Ash?"

"No, I --" Ash visibly flinched as the memories of his afternoon in Cherrygrove came flooding back to him.

"Pikachu." Ash stated blankly.

"Oh, so you do remember." Delia smiled in relief. "I was beginning to worry that the attack may have done more damage to you than just the burns."

"Burns?" Ash's eyes widened and he frantically began scanning his body for any blemishes. He immediately regretted his decision as his arms brushed against the rough material of his bed sheets. Ash drew in a harsh breath between his teeth as he examined his tightly bandaged forearms.

"Don't worry honey," Delia pushed her son gently back against the mattress and stroked his raven hair. "It's nothing that serious. You're lucky not to have been hurt worse."

"Yeah." Ash felt some of his tension melt away as his mother smoothed his unruly locks. He took in the Center's sterile smell of medicine and latex.

" So, when am I allowed out'a here?" Ash asked, not bothering to open his eyes. He was quite used to hospital procedures after years of crazy stunts. Stunts that without a doubt added to the number of his mother's grey hairs.

"Nurse Joy wants to keep you here overnight. You'll be free to go in the morning."

"Fiiine…" Ash sighed in defeat. He'd learned not to fight with hospital staff. They always won. Mind you, it wasn't ever a fair fight; Ash found it very hard to retaliate when sedated. "I hope the Prof. won't mind waiting a little while longer for me to drop off that little rat at Professor Elm's lab." He pouted.

Delia's expression turned to that of shock. Her voice was soft and unsure when she finally spoke. "Ash, honey, Pikachu has to be euthanized."

"Euthanized?" Ash asked, his eyebrows knitting together.

"Pikachu attacked you sweetie. They have to put it down."

Ash shook his head, eyes widening. "They- they're gonna kill him?" He choked.

Delia looked sympathetically down at her son, "Oh, honey, I know it doesn't seem fair, but it – Ash! Where are you going?!" Delia tried desperately to restrain her son, but Ash was already bolting out of the tiny bed, all physical pain long forgotten. A new kind of pain coursed through his being. It was the sting of loss.

"Ash! Come back!" Delia screamed as she watched helplessly from the doorway of Ash's hospital room.

"I won't let them kill him!" Ash dashed down the long, white hallway towards the Center's reception desk. His bare feet padded against the cold tile floor as his thin hospital gown flapped behind him.

Bursting through the white double doors and into the lobby, Ash observed through the Center's abundant glass windows that night had already fallen. "I can't be too late…!" He convinced himself as he sprinted the last few steps toward the counter, attracting some strange looks.

Ash slammed his hand frantically against the small bell on the reception desk, still jogging on the spot and muttering under his breath. The plushy pink carpet felt good on his feet after the chill of the solid tiles.

After what seemed like an eternity to Ash, Joy came running from around the back of the large Pokemon transporter, manual for the contraption in hand.

Upon seeing Ash standing on the other side of the counter, Joy rushed over, a stern look on her usually kind face. "Mr. Ketchum, I'm going to have to ask you to return to your room immediate –"

"Where's Pikachu?!" Ash, himself, was surprised at the anger and desperation that laced his voice. "What have you done with him?!"

"Ash," Joy said slowly, "Pikachu is in quarantine; we have no choice but to put it to sleep."

"I don't care that he hurt me!" Ash bellowed. He could feel the fire rising in his stomach.

"You've sustained second degree burns. I'm going to have to insist that you return to your –" She was cut off yet again.

"Pikachu! Pikachu?" Ash yelled, craning his neck around Joy and trying to get a glimpse of the back room.

"Ash, Please! Don't make a scene!"

"Where's Pikachu?!"

"Ash!"

People seated in the waiting room began to whisper amongst themselves, but Ash didn't care.

"Tell me where he is!" Ash demanded, slamming his fist against the desk.

Joy stumbled back in fright and clasped the transporter manual tightly to her chest.

"Hey, you, boy!" An older man made his way from the waiting room up to the front counter, a nervous-looking Chansey in tow. "That's quite enough. Please, do not harass Ms. Joy."

Ash felt very much like a trapped animal. He was cornered in between the man and the counter with no way out. Except one.

Turning, he saw Nurse Joy flinch as he catapulted himself over the reception desk.

Unable to gain footing, Ash clawed his way across the floor towards a door marked "Storage: Authorized Personnel Only".

"Son! You come back here!" The man bellowed as Joy inched away in fright; Ash seemed to be possessed.

It didn't even seem to matter that the door was locked. Ash simply threw the entirety of his weight against it until something within the lock made a large clattering sound and the door flew open, causing him to land face first on the room's tiled floor.

As he began the painful process of pulling himself up onto all fours, Ash registered shelves upon shelves of Pokeballs, and, in the back, numerous cages, most of which were empty.

"Boy…! You'd better…settle down!" The man managed to say in between heavy breaths of exertion; jumping the counter was not as easy for him as it had been for Ash.

Ash ignored the man as he scanned the room wildly in search of the yellow rodent.

The mouse in question was locked securely inside one of the aforementioned cages at the far end of the room; Ash dashed across the tiled floor towards it.

"Hey, buddy," Ash wheezed as he collapsed and his knees hit the hard floor. "It's gonna be alright, I won't let them hurt you."

Pikachu glared at Ash and shrunk to the back of the iron-bared cage, cheeks sparking dangerously.

"I won't let them hurt you…" Ash repeated, half delirious from exhaustion as he gripped at the bars with his bare hands.

"Pi." The rodent warned as sparks exploded from his crimson cheeks.

"Boy!" Get away from there!"

Ash gripped the mouse through the cage bars, and, for the second time, was riveted by the mouse's astonishing power.

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Note: **

**Please R&R ^3^ Thank you to all of my reviewers. **


	5. The Journey Begins?

**GOLDEN SMILE AND SILVER TEARS**

I'd like to thank my small amount of readers for putting up with the last chapter of absolute crap I produced. I really hope that this longer, and, hopefully, more satisfying chapter makes up for the last.

Anyway, enjoy!

**Chapter Four: The Journey Begins? **

Pain. An immense pain filled Ash's entire being as he pulled himself across the saturated ground,

"Pikachu!" his yell was diminished by the sound of thunder banging in the unyielding sky above.

Crawling through the mud on his skidded knees, Ash placed a shaky hand on the small electric mouse. An array of bruises and cuts decorated its small body and its breathing was horribly labored.

"Pikachu. This…can't happen." Ash's voice was on the verge of breaking.

"Pikachu," Ash's hand reached for the lone pokeball at his waist, and held it out to the battered rodent. "Get inside." The mouse's eyes widened.

"I know you're afraid of going in there, but if you're inside, maybe I can save you."

Tears were now welling up in the corner of Ash's eyes.

"Please, Pikachu, please listen to me and go inside."

The mouse stared unblinkingly up at him.

"After that then…after that—just trust me!" Ash wiped away his tears with the back of his gloved hand and turned to be met with an army of enraged Spearow, illuminated by a stark burst of lightning.

Throwing out his arms, Ash taunted the murder of flying Pokemon.

"Spearows, do you know who I am? I am Ash from the town of Pallet. I'm destined to be the world's number one Pokemon master; I can't be defeated by the likes of you! I'm going to capture and defeat you all! Do you hear me?!" Thunder bellowed in parallel to Ash's voice.

Ash spared just one backwards glance. "Pikachu, go inside the pokeball, it's the only way."

Lightning stuck once again, as Ash screamed to the horde, "Come and get me!"

The Spearow wasted no time in following his order. Ash stood his ground as the angry murder dove at him. Thunder and rain assaulted his ears, and his eyes were overwhelmed by another flash of lightning.

Ash felt a light weight on his shoulder, and it took him a second to realize that it was Pikachu.

Throwing itself into the air, and almost becoming one with the storm, the mouse let loose a desperate cry before engulfing the birds in a powerful light.

OoO

Ash awoke with a jolt, his hands still latched onto the tiny mouse Pokemon, who had miraculously stopped attacking.

Ash blinked several times as his vision became more focused.

"Pi?" The mouse cocked its head to the side, it's ear perked in confusion.

"That…" Ash choked, "did you just see that?"

The mouse stared blankly back at him, it's ear still twitching.

"Boy! Are you alright?" The middle-aged man from before advanced on the pair, and Ash couldn't help but feel threatened.

"No, stay awa—Pikachu!"

The small rodent scampered out of Ash's grip and stood firmly in between him and the opposing man. Pikachu's cheeks sparked dangerously as it squeaked up at the man.

"Pi! Pikachu pi, pikapi pikachu!"

"Easy, now, I'm not going to hurt you." The man put his hands out in front of him for defense.

"Pikachu...Are- are you trying to help me?" Ash's eyes widened.

Pikachu turned its head and looked Ash solemnly in the eye, and, for a brief moment, Ash could have sworn he saw the battered Pikachu from his vision staring back at him.

"It's you." He whispered.

And there was no further need for explanation.

"Alright then." Ash smirked and rose shakily to his feet. Had he been wearing his trademarked official Pokemon League hat, he would have spun it backwards for dramatic effect; instead he settled for his most confident facial expression.

"Pikachu, let's show him what we've got!"

"Pika!" The mouse echoed enthusiastically.

"Wha—No, stop, boy!" The man stammered, and his nervous looking Chansey came running into the room; it had had some problems with the reception counter as well.

"Pikachu, wait!" Ash commanded, and the mouse's sparking cheeks subsided.

"Well?" Ash asked impatiently after a rather tense silence.

"Boy," The man sighed, I don't know how you did it, but that sure was incredible!"

"Er…What was, mister?" Now that the immediate threat of the older man seemed to be gone, Ash began to remember his manners.

"The way you tamed that Pikachu, of course!"

Ash blinked.

"I've never seen a Pokemon's behavior towards a human change so suddenly! You _have _to tell me your secret!" The man's bushy eyebrows raised in excitement.

"Uh, sir…who _are_ you?"

"Where are my manners? I'm sorry, son. My name is Mr. Pokemon; I'm a Pokemon researcher. Nice to meet you." He held out a hand, and Ash hesitantly took it.

"I'm Ash. Ash Ketchum, from Pallet town." He smiled weakly as they shook hands.

"Well, Ash, despite your destructive behavior, I'll admit that you have quite a lot of talent when it comes to Pokemon."

"Well…" Ash started, but then thought better of it.

_Talent?_ Ash thought. _If I tell him the truth, he'll only think I'm crazier than I already am. No, telling this guy is definitely a no-go. _Ash sent a furtive glance in Pikachu's direction that seemed to say, 'play along'.

"Hahah!" Ash rubbed at the back of his head with his hand – a nervous habit that wasn't as satisfying without his trusty cap in place. "I guess I'm what you'd call a genius!" He grinned rather idiotically and Pikachu sweatdropped.

"I suppose you won't share your method with me, then." Mr. Pokemon looked slightly downtrodden.

Ash seized the opportunity presented to him. "Ehehe, nope. Sorry. Secrets of the trade, and all that." _That was close. _He mentally sighed.

It was only then that Ash remembered his dilemma.

"Uh, excuse me, mister." Ash mumbled as he quickly ran for the door, Pikachu closely in tow.

"W-wait a minute sonny!" Mr. Pokemon called after him, but Ash's mind was in a different place.

"Nurse Joy?" Ash asked slowly as he inched his way behind the reception counter.

Joy was still on the floor and slightly dazed from the tussle.

"Nurse Joy!" Ash ran to her. "Let me help you up."

Joy's hand was posed to take Ash's outstretched one, when she noticed Pikachu leap gracefully up to Ash's shoulder.

Joy retracted her hand and gave a small yelp.

"It's okay, Nurse! Pikachu wont hurt anyone now. I promise! Please, let me help you up." As if to affirm Ash's statement, Pikachu gave an innocent "Chuu."

Ash extended his hand further towards Joy, and, after a moment, she accepted.

"So, when can I take Pikachu back to New Bark town with me?" Ash asked rather boldly as Joy smoothed out her apron.

"Ash…" Joy said dejectedly.

"Look, Nurse Joy, I know Pikachu attacked me, but I'm really alright! I get these kinds of injuries all the time – Pikachu was only scared, see? It won't happen agai--"

"Ash!" Joy was frustrated now. "Listen to me."

"No!" The determination in Ash's voice shocked everyone in the room, including himself. "_You_ listen to _me_!"

"He has a point you know." Mr. Pokemon had just shuffled to the edge of the storage room door with the aid of his Chancey, and was now watching the exchange. "I'm fairly confident that this youngster could tame even the wildest Pokemon. Look at how calm that creature is. It's obviously no threat to anyone, Joy." He motioned to Pikachu, who was still sitting comfortably on Ash's shoulder.

"Mr. Pokemon…"

"Come now, Joy. Look at them together. They're the _image_ of youth." Mr. Pokemon smiled enthusiastically as he waited for Joy's response.

"Oh, very well." Joy sighed in defeat.

Ash gave a giant whoop of excitement and nearly sent Pikachu flying of his shoulder.

"Just promise me you'll be more careful. _Both_ of you." She gave each of them a stern look.

"Yes ma'am!" Ash said, straitening up and trying his best to look serious. Pikachu's ears went back and what seemed like an apologetic look crossed the mouse's face.

"Now go on. If you're healthy enough to be storming my Center, I think you're well enough to go home." Joy chided teasingly.

"Y-You really mean it?" Ash beamed.

Joy nodded, and Ash dashed back down the cold, tilled hallway to retrieve his belongings.

Though his day had been more than stressful, Ash found that he was as happy as he'd ever been. Even if it was just for a while, he finally had a Pokemon to travel with. A moody Pokemon, but a Pokemon none-the-less. Yes, there was absolutely nothing that could ruin his good humor now.

"Ash Ketchum!"

Well, almost nothing.

Ash stopped mid-stride, his body rigid. Gulping loudly, he turned around.

"Yes mother?"

OoO

"Mom, I'm fine! I can dress myself." Ash smacked his mother's hand away as she attempted to button up his light, blue vest.

"Fine." Delia raised her hands defensively. "You do it."

"Thank you." Ash said pointedly.

"Ash?"

Both Ash and Delia looked up to see Mr. Pokemon standing in the door way of Ash's hospital room, a large oval shaped stone with beautiful, intricate patterns of crimson and cerulean triangles emblazoned upon it's eggshell white surface held snugly in his arms.

"Mr. Pokemon!" Ash grinned.

"Please, come in and sit down." Delia said warmly as she abandoned the chair she was sitting in, in order for him to sit down.

"Thank you." Mr. Pokemon smiled at the gesture and eased himself into the seat.

"So, uh…What's that?" Ash asked bluntly, pointing at the large stone in Mr. Pokemon's arms.

"I'm glad you asked, Ash. You see, this," He gestured to the stone, "Is quite possibly my most vital discovery yet."

"A rock?" Ash asked, unimpressed.

Delia pinched her son's arm covertly, making him yelp.

"Oh, gracious, no!" Mr. Pokemon chuckled. "No, not a rock. This," he said dramatically, "is an egg."

"An…Egg?" both Ash and Delia asked. Pikachu strained in order to see above Ash's cap, which was now back in it's proper place upon his unruly head of hair.

"Yes, an egg. You see, I'm friends with a couple in Goldenrod city that run a Pokemon daycare, and, with their cooperation, I have been able to conclude that Pokemon do indeed hatch from eggs. Where the eggs come from, however…" his face scrunched in concentration. "Well, that's a mystery, seeing as no one has actually _observed_ a Pokemon laying an egg."

There was a long pause as they allowed Mr. Pokemon to collect his thoughts.

"Still," He persisted, "the knowledge that Pokemon come from eggs is an amazing discovery in itself!" There was a look of excitement on his face that rivaled Ash's excitement of receiving his first Pokemon.

He allowed himself to daydream for a moment before becoming serious again. "Ash. There is something I'd like to ask of you. You are returning to New Bark town, are you not?"

Ash nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"I'd like you to take this egg with you to Professor Elm. Professor Oak may be the authority on Pokemon research, but I've heard that Professor Elm is the real expert when it comes to Pokemon evolution. If that's the case, he should be able to unveil the mystery of this egg better than anyone. Would you do this for me?"

"Of course I will!" Ash said happily. "I need to think of _some _way to repay you for saving Pikachu."

"Pika!" The mouse chirped in agreement.

"Well, we're square then." Mr. Pokemon laughed.

Placing the egg tenderly on the end of Ash's bed, Mr. Pokemon left the room and waved goodbye with a sweep of his hand.

OoO

Ash's eyes opened slowly only to be met with bright sunlight. Cursing silently, he reached for his faithful Pidgey alarm clock. His faithful Pidgey alarm clock that was on his bedside table. His bedside table that wasn't there. Ash's eyes snapped open and he took in the four, sterile, white walls that surrounded him. Breathing deeply, Ash realized that, not only was he not in Kanto, but that he wasn't even in his new Johto house.

_Two days in this region, and I've only spent one night in my own bed…_

Ash turned over gingerly, avoiding his burns, and saw Pikachu nestled in the blankets beside him. Smiling, he placed a gentle hand on his temporary partner.

OoO

"You crashed the moment Mr. Pokemon left the room. I didn't have the nerve to wake you, so I slept here at the center too." Delia smiled apologetically at her son. "Will you be okay to make it back to New Bark town alone? I have work today, and I don't have time to make the trip there and back."

"I'll be fine, mom." Ash muttered as he yawned and stretched.

"Alright then, sweetie. I've got to run." Delia kissed her son lightly on the forehead – not without much protest – and ran out the door and down the hallway towards the front entrance.

Ash waited until he heard his mother's footsteps fade away before turning to his new, yellow companion.

"So." Ash grinned. "Wanna get out of here?"

"Pi! Pikapi!" Pikachu trilled as he jumped to Ash's shoulder.

"Okay then." Ash laughed and, placing the large Pokemon egg left to him carefully in his backpack, walked out into the hall, and closed his door behind him.

OoO

"Ash! Wait!"

Ash's hand, which had been firmly placed on the metal handle to one of the Center's large, glass double doors, dropped to his side, as he turned to see Joy running up to him from behind the counter.

"You left this in your room." She said, brandishing his Pokegear.

"Ah!" Ash gaped. "Thank you!" he shoved the device forcefully into his vest pocket, as if the added strength might prevent it from escaping.

Joy sighed at Ash's utter helplessness, and patted the shoulder that was not being occupied by Pikachu.

"Take care, okay?" She smiled warmly. "You too, Pikachu." The mouse's cheeks sparked playfully.

"Thanks again, Nurse Joy. For everything."

Joy nodded endearingly as she watched Ash's retreating back leave her Pokemon Center.

"Good luck."

OoO

The door to the Center whispered shut behind him as Ash took in a bright new day. The trees of Cherrygrove looked magnificent in the sun's radiant light; their pink pedaled sakura flowers reminiscent of fresh snow as they drifted in the light morning breeze.

Ash took a long, deep breath of their fresh sent, and closed his eyes.

"You just don't know when to stay out of my way, do you?!"

Ash felt the harsh tang of blood fill his mouth as a fist collided with his jaw.

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Note:**

I hope you enjoyed that chapter. I apologize for how slow this story seems to be moving, but trust me. Things pick up in the next chapter ^3^

Thanks so much for reading, questions, comments and suggestions are always welcomed.

**Please R&R**

~ Piro-chan


	6. Visions and Victories

**GOLDEN SMILE AND SILVER TEARS **

WOW!! Almost 20 reviews?! * is such a n00b * I've never even gotten close to that before! Thank you all so much! I wanted to give extra special thanks to **pikagurl23**, and **BlackBlur87 **who have been faithful reviewers, but I have to say an extreme thank you to **ReLeeS**, who took the time to read and review all of my chapters in one day!

Again, thank you all so much!

To make up for the lateness and over all shortness of this chapter, I did random Fanfic art that can be seen here:

www. deviantart .com/art/Brawl-in-the-Cherrygrove-110910618

Something else you should know as well. I have just opened a new Fictionpress account, and I currently have two short stories up but, I have to warn people, some of it is pretty gruesome. If you're interested in checking it out anyway, here's the link:

www. fictionpress .com/~summerofmylife

Anyway, please enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter Five: Visions and Victories**

"Don't worry, I'm positive this way will take us back to the path." Ash looked over his shoulder to see his two traveling companions wading through the thick grass as they tried to keep pace with him.

"Positive, huh?" An older boy with tan skin and squinted eyes muttered as he trudged through the thick growth.

"That's what you said an hour ago – I'm tired!" The second said exasperatedly. She was a tall, thin, redheaded girl with an odd assortment of dress and a makeshift sideways ponytail.

Pikachu, resting casually on Ash's trusty backpack gave an easy-going "Pika!"

This only further annoyed the girl.

"Whew." She stopped and wiped at her brow with the back of her pale hand. "I _told_ you to stick to the main road, but _you_ had to take a shortcut!"

Ash stopped and rounded on the girl "I took a short cut?" Ash said incredulously. "It was _you _who said to go this way!"

"Hah!" She smirked sarcastically, "If _I _was leading, we wouldn't have gotten lost like this!"

Ash moved closer to the girl out of agitation. "Who says we're lost?"

Following suit and inching forward herself, she yelled, "Listen, genius, if you don't know where you are, or where you're going, that means you're _lost_!"

"Chill, chill!" The older boy waved his hands defensively between the two combatants.

"Alright," she crossed her arms defiantly, "but remind me to yell at you some more if we ever make it to Vermillion city."

Ash looked her square in the eye for what seemed like a long while, before both he and the redhead simultaneously turned away and snorted childishly, making the tan boy laugh. The two younger travelers went scarlet, and both muttered something about getting a move on, sending the older boy into a fit of hysterics.

OoO

There was a small thump as Pikachu hit the ground a few feet away from Ash.

Dazed and confused, Ash wiped the blood from his lips and rounded on his attacker.

Deep chocolate eyes met with dead steel coloured ones as Ash stared into the face of the same boy he had fought with only one day earlier. The child's long, sleek, crimson hair fell into his face as he glowered down at Ash. For a brief moment, Ash allowed himself to marvel at just how much had happened in the past twenty-four hours. Becoming entrusted with two separate deliveries to Professor Elm, being not-so-mildly electrocuted on more than one occasion, spending half a day and one night in the Pokemon Center's ward, and temporarily hijacking aforementioned Pokemon Center in order to save his furry assailant, not to mention the strange dreams he had been having…. the tiny feud outside the center seemed like such a small and insignificant thing. The boy, however, did not seem to interpret it as such.

This annoyed Ash.

"Apologize." Blood splattered from his throbbing jaw as Ash pushed him self up and dusted off the knees of his jeans.

"Pika!" The mouse's cheeks sparked as he came to stand beside his temporary trainer.

In response, the child reached for the pocket of his unseasonably warm coat, and drew a single Pokeball.

"Totodile." The tiny blue alligator materialized in a beam of white light, "Water Gun attack."

Ash gasped as a spiral of high-pressure water sailed past him and struck his furry companion hard in the stomach, sending him flying backwards into the trunk of a nearby Sakura tree.

"Pikachu!" flowers rained from the sky as the mouse skidded down the rough bark to the ground.

"Chaa…" Pikachu squeaked as it pulled itself up and shook it's head violently.

"Pikachu! Are you okay, Buddy?" Ash rounded on his crimson-haired attacker. "What's your problem?!"

"Pika pika!" The mouse yelled in agreement as it limped back to Ash's side.

"Look at that." The child said as his face contorted into an ugly smirk. "It's so weak that it can't even fight back."

"That's not true!" Ash yelled, "Pikachu could take your Pokemon any day! But…" Ash suddenly went quiet, "I'm not the one who can decide when it battles."

"You're weaker than I thought." The child snorted, "You let your _Pokemon _decide whether or not it will battle? _Pathetic._"

Ash spat blood from his mouth in defiance.

"Or," The redhead scuffed the ground with his shoe, and gave Ash a knowing smirk, "Does that Pikachu not even _belong_ to you?"

Ash exploded in anger.

"That's it, pal-"

"Pika!" A savage cry filled the air as Pikachu flung itself defensively in front of Ash.

"Chuuu." It's cheeks sparked dangerously.

"Looks like that rat has more fight in it that I credited it for – Totodile! Water Gun!"

Both Ash and Pikachu stumbled out of the way in the nick of time as a jet of water plowed into the ground where they had been standing just moments ago.

"Rage attack, Totodile!"

The gator sprang upon the mouse and repeatedly slashed at Pikachu's small, yellow body with its sharp claws.

"Ah! Pikachu!" Ash yelled as Pikachu hit the ground with a sickening thud.

_This isn't happening!_ Ash watched as Pikachu struggled and failed to regain it's footing. _I can't just let this jerk hurt Pikachu. We have to fight! _

"Pikachu!" Ash sobered quickly as he brushed the rim of his cap backwards around his head. "It's time to show them what you've got, Buddy!"

Pikachu gave Ash a confident look as it pushed itself to its feet.

"Agility attack!"

"Fighting back, now, are we?" The child sneered. "Totodile! Rage!"

Totodile was utterly confused as its lunge for the mouse missed, and it landed, hard, in the dirt.

Pikachu appeared swiftly behind the disgruntled creature, and Ash called quickly, "Thunder Shock!"

An immense electric field, much like the few Ash had experienced, engulfed the two Pokemon and, for a second, nothing was visible except for dust and a dazzling light.

Breathing hard, Ash waited eagerly for the dramatics of the attack to end, so that he might be able to see the outcome.

Two figures materialized out of the thick atmosphere; one laying motionless on the ground, the other standing above it, panting harshly.

"Pikachu?" Ash asked nervously as he squinted dust from his eyes.

"Pikapi!" The mouse called, jumping into Ash's surprised arms.

"Pikachu!" Ash laughed in elation as he hugged the mouse tight to his chest.

He had won. He had actually won.

"What?! Shit! No! This can't have happened!" The boy ran forward to examine his motionless Pokemon.

"Fuck!" He screamed menacingly as he kicked the ground, showering the immobilized Totodile with dirt.

Ash only just realized the many townspeople who had stopped to watch the little squabble. Many of them murmured and looked on with distaste at the boy's abuse.

"You shouldn't treat your Pokemon like that." Ash spoke for the crowd. "It battled hard; you should tell it how proud you are."

"Did I ask you?" The child looked to Ash, an infuriated grimace on his face. "It doesn't even look like you have a Pokeball for your rat. What kind of trainer is that?" He spat.

Embarrassed, Ash poked at his bloody lip as he recalled the incident in which he had dropped Pikachu's elegant piece of machinery upon the Pokemon Center floor, smashing it rather like his poor alarm clock.

"Y-yeah?" Ash stuttered, "Well…Pikachu likes being out of his Pokeball better, right buddy?"

"Pika!" The mouse affirmed from Ash's arms.

"Pathetic." The boy shook his head wearily. "Return." Totodile disappeared in a beam of red light.

"I am Silver." The boy said rather suddenly, addressing not only Ash, but also all the onlookers of the town. "My goal is to become the world's number one Pokemon trainer. I have no use for weaklings like you." He walked swiftly passed Ash, and made his way through the ring of spectators and on to Route 30.

As Ash watched Silver's back disappear down the road, he made a very rude gesture in Silver's general direction, followed by a strange taunting face accompanied by a chorus of impolite noises made through Ash's bloody and swollen lips.

Once Silver was completely out of sight, and the group of bystanders had begun to disperse, Ash sighed and cupped his mouth with the hand that wasn't holding Pikachu.

"He's crazy." Ash stated bluntly. "I sure hope that Totodile of his will be alright."

"Pikachuuu…" The mouse's ears drooped.

"_Don't worry, I'm positive this way will take us back to the path." _

A loud voice abruptly echoed in Ash's ear, making him jump and whirl around wildly. Pikachu, startled, sprang from Ash's arm.

Ash continued to flail uncontrollably, searching for the owner of the voice, when he realized that the voice had been his own.

Memories of his pain-induced vision came flooding back to Ash, and he found himself idly wondering who those two strangers from his vision were, why they looked so familiar, why he appeared to be so _happy _and at ease with them, and why he even cared.

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Note: **

Sorry this chapter took so long. I hope the quality of it was at least acceptable. It's not a very big chapter, either…

Oh well. :D

I'll try to update soon, but no promises. 

Until next time,

~ Piro-chan

**Please R&R!**


	7. Hiatus

Dear readers,

I am truly sorry I have not posted something sooner – life has been hectic. I just wanted to take the time to explain that I _do _wish to continue updating "Golden Smile and Silver Tears", but I have another fanfiction idea at the moment ("Corrupted") that I feel the need to get out. If you're at all interested in Missingno., or if you've read Pokemon Special, the manga, you might enjoy it; you can find the first chapter on my profile. Another reason that I've decided to put this story on hiatus for a while is because, while working on the seventh chapter, the word document decided to just delete itself when I was nearly done. It was _so _frustrating.

I want to thank each and every one of you who has taken the time to read and review my work, and I want to send a special thanks out to a reviewer by the name of 'Dice', who was so kind and thoughtful with their critique, and reminded me that I should probably explain that I don't intend to drop this story forever. I wish I could reply to them, but I can't because it was anonymous, so I hope they see this.

That being said, it might be a couple of months before I am able to pick this story back up again, but I assure you that I do want to complete it.

Thank you very much!

Piro

** I will probably delete this chapter when I decide to pick things up again.


End file.
